1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electro acoustical transducing and more particularly concerns a speaker system for providing sound monitoring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional monitor speakers, also known as foldback speakers, are widely used in the field of live sound reinforcement to allow performers to hear themselves and other performers. Conventional monitor speakers are typically medium size sound reinforcement speakers with an irregular wedge shape that allows them to be placed on the floor in front of the performers with the sound directed back up at the performers. Conventional monitor speakers can also be full size sound reinforcement speakers filling the stage from the sides. Alternatively, monitor speakers can be compact, in close proximity to the user. Conventional monitor speakers require specialized interconnecting cables and are designed to be either driven by a dedicated amplifier system, separate from the main sound system amplifier or have a built-in amplifier. Both styles add additional cost, weight, and set-up procedures to the entire sound system.